How You Really Feel
by kingstar
Summary: This is a story about Ali&Dave. I hope you guys enjoy! : R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

How You Really Feel

Hey guys my name is Kyler and I want to write a fanfic based on Ali and Dave but a different history. I hope you guys enjoy my version of Ali&Dave. I promise it will be super cute and you guys wont regret reading it. Some things may come up to where I cant keep writing daily but I will try my hardest to keep writing this story daily. Oh and sorry if this chapter is super short its just I want feedback before I continue with it. Thanks.

"Hey what's up?" Ali read the text message that made her shiver. It was him her neighbor, the one she lost her virginity to and the one she spent two years trying to get over. And yet he continued to text her. She didn't reply she simply exited out of the message and watched TV. She knew what he wanted but she was through with that stuff.

"What's up with you?" her brother asked.

Ali turned to look at him while sitting on the couch. "Nothing, why the question?" Ali replied.

"You're shaking."

"Oh, I just thought of something creepy that's all." Ali turned off the TV and went to her room so her brother wouldn't suspect any more.

Ali started on her homework for her Physics class. She knew she would fly by the homework she had because her grades weren't her biggest issue in high school. Her biggest issue in high school had been her neighbor and what they did. Only her closest friends knew about him and what happened but it would eat her up inside every time she saw him in the hallways with all his friends giving her that same smirk every time. She knew that all his friends knew about her.

"Tomorrow's just going to be another day that I have to deal with him." She thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I know for right now I only really have one reader for this story but she's the best reader I could ask for and I love her work! Here's chapter 2 for her!(:**

_I can feel you all around me thickening the air I'm breathing-All Around Me, Flyleaf_

The next morning Alli found herself standing with her best friend in line for breakfast. They both ordered French toast sticks with syrup. This has been there routine for months now. Every morning they would either get French toast sticks or a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for breakfast. The French toast sticks were Alli's favorite.

"I just don't understand what's wrong with him." Alli asked of her best friend Clare.

"Me neither, but hopefully he gets out of this funk soon." She replied.

They were talking about their friend K.C, he had seemed a bit down lately and he was out of his character to act that way. He was usually always happy or laughing about something and joking around.

Clare and Alli walked to their usual spot to eat their breakfast. They chatted while eating and waiting for the first bell to ring to initiate their day. K.C soon joined them along with Eli. K.C still wore the same frown and Alli wanted to try to brighten his mood.

"So K.C have a new word for us today?" she asked him knowing that when he was himself he would have a word to tell his friends about.

"No." he said simply while bringing out his ipod and focusing on the screen to avoid conversation.

"Well I tried.." Alli told Clare to the side.

"He'll come around, just don't worry about it." Clare told her friend trying to not let her friend feel bummed out.

The bell sounded and K.C left his friends behind as he started walking out of the cafeteria alone.

"Ugh he doesn't even wait for us anymore; he just leaves to his class by himself." Alli said.

"Eli you're kinda close to him, do you have any clue what's on his mind?" Clare asked her boyfriend.

"No he tells me he's fine." Eli answered her.

There were 10 minutes before the first class of the day started and the trio always left 3 minutes after the bell rang. Other students were passing the trio leaving the cafeteria. Alli knew who was coming soon and she was not ready to see his face.

Her neighbor and his friends came around the corner that Alli was already looking at. When one of his friends looked her way noticing her staring she quickly looked the other way.

"Ugh, I hate seeing them." Alli spoke.

"Did something happen with you and one of them or something?" Eli asked her.

Clare quickly looked at her friend; Eli was Alli's friend also but since he was her best friend's boyfriend they weren't particularly close. Therefore she never told him what happened with her neighbor. She felt that one day she could come clean and tell him but she didn't think school was the place to say it.

"Well with one of them yes, but they all bother me." Alli said to make it not seem to important.

"Oh." Eli said dropping the subject.

"Well let's get to class." Clare mentioned.

Alli didn't have her first class with Clare but her next three periods she did have with Clare. She was dreading first period as it was her worst subject; Math.

While sitting in her math class she watched the clock as the teacher kept speaking of the new material that needed to be learned. There was only a minute left and Alli was just waiting to hear the sound that would set her free from her dungeon. Finally the bell was sounding and Alli gathered all her belongings back in her bag and was out the door.

"Clare!" Alli yelled to her friend when she was inside her second class of the day.

"Alli.." Clare laughed.

"I forgot to tell you what happened yesterday." Alli told Clare while sitting in desk in front of Clare.

"What?" Clare asked now interested.

"Oh, now your excited.." Alli told her giving her look.

"Just tell me already." Clare begged.

"Daniel texted me yesterday afternoon." Alli told her now serious.

"Really, what did he say?" Clare asked.

"Just hey what's up." Alli told her.

"Did you text him back, please tell me you didn't text him back." Clare said while leaning back in her chair waiting for the worst.

"Calm down I didn't text him back." Alli told her.

"Oh, good Alli you can't talk to him anymore." Clare told her friend.

"I know, that's why I didn't answer him." Alli told her.

The teacher started to speak so Alli turned around to face the front of the classroom. The class went on and Clare and Alli only spoke a few words to each other. Their next few periods went by fast. They were now in the cafeteria again for lunch. Since there class before lunch was off campus they sometimes arrived late and today was one of those days. That didn't make Alli and Clare too happy. They were usually the first ones in line and seated before anyone arrived. Today however they had to wait a little longer to eat. The line was always long so they took a seat at their table to let the line get shorter.

"Did you do your math homework Clare?" Alli asked her.

Clare and Alli had all the same teachers just not the same class periods.

"Yeah you need help?" Clare asked.

"Please?" Alli asked playfully pouting.

"Okay, it will pass time anyways." Clare said.

"Thanks so much you're the best!" Alli told her.

Clare helped Alli understand the homework and Alli was finding it not that hard. After a few problems were explained Alli looked at the line and saw that it was shorter.

"Let's go get our lunch." Alli announced while pointing to the line.

Clare and Alli rose from their seats and went in line for their lunch. While grabbing their trays Alli felt a tap on her shoulder. She thought it was just another one of her friends so she turned around.

"Daniel saved a seat next to him for you." George, one of Daniel's closest friends told her.

George laughed after he finished his sentence. Alli quickly turned back around and moved as quickly up the line as she could. Clare had already left the line with her lunch and there was one person in front of Alli. She felt her face become hot with embarrassment and anger. She wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. When she paid for her lunch she walked as fast as she could towards her table.

**Hopefully people start to read this! It will improve. Oh and next chapter is even better!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Right now I'm on my cousin's laptop writing this chapter. Just thought I would write it before our Thanksgiving trip to Michigan. Btw I live in Texas so it's going to be awesome going on a road trip! Anyways here's your chapter enjoy!**

_Something happens and I'm head over heels, I never find out till I'm head over heels.-Head over Heels, Digital Daggers_

Alli had been tortured like this a bunch of times since what happened with her neighbor. She never knew when he or his friends would quit bothering her or if they would. Plenty times Daniel and his friends would stare at her and laugh. This was like many of those days and she was about to crack.

"Clare, when are they going to leave me alone?" Alli asked her best friend.

"I don't know but you should seriously tell them something already." Clare told her.

"I know I don't know how much more of this I can take."

The next day went pretty much the same as the day before only difference was lunch. Alli had a different lunch period than Clare. The lunch periods were different because there was A and B days. Today was B day on A days she had lunch with Clare on B days however she did not. As Alli made her way into the cafeteria she found her friend Jenna sitting at a table with another one of her friends. After Alli got her lunch she made her way towards the table.

"Hey Jenna." Alli greeted her.

"Hey Alli, how's your day been so far?" she asked.

"Good and yours?"

"Good, Marisol and I were just talking about that party last weekend." She told Alli.

"Oh, how was the party?"

"It was alright, there was no drama so that's good."

"True."

They continued their conversation and Marisol talked with them as well. After lunch they threw their trash away and walked to the usual spot to wait on the bell to ring.

"Yeah that class is super boring-." Marisol began to say but someone walked over to them stopped her in mid-sentence.

"Hey do you know what time it is?" A guy with brown eyes and light brown skin asked Alli.

Alli didn't know what to say. She was at lost for words. Jenna saw this and decided to answer for her.

"There's a clock right there." Jenna told him as she pointed to the digital clock on the wall beside them.

"Thanks." He said while looking straight at Alli.

Alli was so mesmerized with the guy staring at her. "You're welcome." Alli smiled back at him.

He walked back to his friends and Alli watched as he looked one more time at her when he made to his friends.

"He likes you." Jenna said.

Alli looked at her friend in disbelief. How did she get that out of that little conversation? It was hardly even a conversation just a mere few words said.

"Whatever, he just asked for the time." Alli told Jenna.

"No, I agree with Jenna on this one, for two reasons one, there was clock right there and everyone that goes here knows that, two, Jenna answered his question not you and he told YOU thank you." Marisol stated.

"Yeah that's proof enough that he likes you Alli." Jenna said.

"You guys are crazy, that doesn't mean anything." Alli said while trying to hide her blush.

Even though Alli didn't believe that guy liked her she secretly hoped her friends were right. She couldn't get his smile and eyes out of her mind. The bell brought her out of her thoughts and they began walking out of the cafeteria. Alli looked back to where the guy and his friends had been standing but he was no longer standing there only his friends. She wondered where he went but kept walking anyways.

Alli was now in her last class and it was her Spanish class. She was doing her work when someone walked in and started talking to her teacher. Alli looked over to see who the person was and it was the same guy from earlier that asked her for the time. As soon as she looked over to him he looked straight back at her. The impact of their eyes made her knees shake.

**Sorry I left it off like this but I just wanted to give you guys a chapter before I left on my thanksgiving trip! So hope you enjoyed it!(:**


End file.
